(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to gas control valves, and more particular to a touch-type gas control valve that instantly releases highly pressurized gas.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional touch-type gas control valve, simple and robust structure is particularly required, considering its usage frequency and restoration speed, so as to meet realistic requirement. Lower production cost and convenient maintenance are also of concern to the manufacturers of the gas control valve. In addition, if the gas control valve is applied as a vital component in an intensely operated apparatus, such as a game rifle, the security, robustness, and effectiveness of the gas control valve should be even more important.
The present invention therefore provides a novel touch-type gas control valve. By touching a button which engages a stem to open an inlet, highly pressurized gas immediately floods a body of the gas control valve, and then spurts out of a number of outlets perpendicular to the inlet.